Through all these years
by Sxcsami
Summary: When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. George is all alone once Fred is gone... songfic to My immortal By Evanescence


**** DISCLAIMER** Okay so once again I shall write this… I DO NOT own Fred or George Weasley or Harry potter or ANY of the other characters or anything; all rights go to J.K Rowling, even though I so badly want to own Fred and George…)**

**(A/N okay so basically the things in italics are the lyrics to the song, and yeah I'll write **flashback** for flashbacks :P Oh yeah and sorry if I spell any spells wrong or anything)**

**Song: My immortal **

**Artist: Evanescence **

_I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all my childish fears_

"Fred… I miss you…" I mumbled into my pillow as more sobs racked their way through my body. I know it was selfish to think this but with Fred gone, who was going to protect me? Who was going to hold me when I woke up screaming from another nightmare?

It seemed like it had been years since Fred had been gone, but in truth it had only been a couple of hours. Dad and Percy had managed to drag me away from Fred's body where I'd sat for hours just staring unblinkingly at the lifeless body that used to be my brother…

_And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave  
your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

I stared into the small fragment of a mirror that I had smashed; I couldn't even look at myself without seeing my twin… Everywhere I turned things reminded me of him, the untouched dusty bed where he used to lay, the upturned box of our first test products for Weasley wizard wheezes and even the smooth gold locket he would used to wear, the one with the markings 'Gred & Forge' magically engraved into it.

_These wounds won't seem to heal;  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

The pain was unbearable, stabbing my heart like a thousand sharp knives. Tears streamed down my cheeks like a never ending waterfall. "You promised you wouldn't leave me… You promised it would all be alright!" I choked out between sobs as I rocked back and forth.

"You lied to me…" I shouted, startling even myself. Rage slithered its way through my body, twisting together my insides and choking up my throat as I began to shake.

"You lied to me…" The fury blinded me as I picked up the mirror again and threw it as hard as I could, I listened for the smashing noise I knew would soon come after and looked up to see the tiny fragment of a mirror shattered into a million pieces.

Twenty years… for twenty years I had never been alone… I'd always had someone to rely on, but now, I was alone… The thought made me feel hollow, numb even.

Alone… The thought circled around in my head. And it's all because you're not here… All because I was stupid enough to let you go off alone… It's my fault you're gone. The realization hit me, it hit me hard. "It should've been me… I'm so sorry Fred… Please forgive me" I begged Fred silently. But there was no reply. There never would be…

_When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears_

****flashback** (five years old)**

"Aww, Freddie its okay, don't cry" I mumbled as I crept into Fred's bed with him. I smoothed one of my hands through Fred's short tangled red hair while the other one wiped away some of the stray tears running down my brothers face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry" I told him again as I felt around for his five year old hand.

Fred sniffed, as more tears began to pool in his eyes. "Freddie, please forgive me?" I begged as I stared into his wide blue eyes.

"Fine…" Fred mumbled back as he hugged me.

_When you'd scream,  
I'd fight away all of your fears_

****flashback** (14 years old)**

It felt as though all the happiness in my life had been sucked out, like there was nothing else to live for, so why not just die now? I knew my brother would be feeling the same way… I quickly glanced toward my twin and saw an expression stuck between horror and shock on his face.

The Dementor's were closing in on us and we had little time to escape.

"Run!" I shouted as I turned on the spot and started to sprint off into the distance. I could hear the pounding steps of Fred close behind me and the panting of every breath he took.

"We're almost back at the school now" I puffed in between breaths.

Suddenly I heard my brother stop running, just as I was about to turn around to see why he had stopped I heard a blood curdling scream.

"Fred!" I shouted as I ran to his side where a Dementor was inches away from his face, removing his hood slow, oh how I hated to know what was under that hood.

The Dementor slowly pressed its face against Fred's.

"Expecto patronum" I cried as a silvery transparent fox shot out of the tip of my wand.

"It's alright Fred… It's gone now…" I muttered soothingly as I helped Fred up from the damp mossy ground.

_And I held your hand  
through all of these years_

****flashback** (16 years old)**

"Georgie…?" I heard the soft voice of my twin call out to me. The white searing pain coursed its way through my body once again and I felt my hand shoot up to my ear, or where it should be…

"How you feeling?" Fred asked me, a look of worry flashed across his face like he was trying to hide it from me; after all he was usually the stronger one.

"Saint like…" I mumbled

"Uhh Mum, did his brain get affected from the curse or something?" Fred asked, his eyes beginning to tear up again.

"Saint like… I'm holy, Fred geddit? Holey" I breathed as I indicated the gaping hole now in my head.

"Out of all the ear related jokes in the world you go for holy?" Fred asked me looking slightly relieved. "You're pathetic" He told me exasperated.

"Well I thought I'd go for something a little different" I grinned at him. Fred slipped his hand into mine and indicated to everyone that they should leave.

"I love you…" I mumbled as I squeezed his warm hand softly.

"You too…" Fred smiled back. "Little bro" He added quickly, smirking down at me. 

_I've tried so hard  
to tell myself that you're gone_

I knelt down at the grey tombstone my cheeks glistening with tears. "Fred… It's been a week now and I still can't believe you're gone… It's like a holes been ripped out from my heart… I can't believe you left me here…"

_But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along_

"People tell me that you're still alive, in my memories and in my heart and even if that's true I know I'm still alone… I can feel it… Nothing will ever be alright without you… I can feel myself slipping and I just need to be with you. Please forgive me Fred for what I'm about to do…"

And with that I took out my long slender wand and held it between my fingers.

"Avada kedavra…" I mumbled the words but that's all it took, and soon I was lying on the very spot my twin was buried, where he was 6 feet under and never coming back…


End file.
